Meet gay Jacob
by eeyorelover
Summary: Jacob is gay, and he is hitting on Edward! Just a random thought i had, hope you like it! I will be adding more chapters and have said by when ;D R&R please! PS I know this isn't how gay people act.I was just making a story, so yeah... calm down. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**All human**

**Jake is gay and hitting on Edward ;D**

***This is just some random thought I had when **

**I was bored one day...**

3rd person

"Oh darling" Jacob said as he walked up to Edward in the lunch hall."That is _such_ a hot sweater you're wearing!"

"Umm, thanks..." Edward mumbled as he tried to shuffle away from Jake in the already too-cramped lunch queue. As Edward reached the top of the queue and made a desperate grasp for his panini, and to get away from the uncomfortamble situation of Jake deliberatley pressing his lower stomach against him, he tripped over someone's feet and he and his school stuff went flying across the hall.

"Oh my God, honey, are you ok?" Jacob asked worriedly, helping him up. When no-one was looking, Jake gave Edward a tight hug an kissed him on the cheek.

"It's ok baby, I'll look after you." he whispered in his ear, as he squeezed Edward's hot butt.

Edward grabbed his bag off the floor and sprinted across the hall and out the door. He didn't care that everyone was staring at him as he ran tho the jogged to a cubicle and locked the door.

"This can't be happening..." he sighed to himself as he put his head in his hands. "Ok, I honestly don't mind if Jacob is gay, just so long as he dosn't try to get it off with me!"

**Poor Eddie!**

**Next chapter will be on by 6th march 2009**

**;D**


	2. Chapter 2

3RD PERSON

As the bell rang, Edward walked calmly out the toilets and towards his next class, English.

"Oh God," he thought sacredly. "I sit next to _Jacob_ in English!" 

When he got to class, Jake was already there. He patted the seat next to him with a grin on his face.

"Ed, over here!" he called.

Looking frantically around him for a spare seat but realizing there was none, Edward strolled over to the wooden table and tried to act innocent. He glanced over his shoulder and saw to his horror that Jake had been scratching their initials inside a big pink love-heart on the wood.

"OK, this has got to stop,_ now,_ Jacob!" he thought angrily, but he just turned around and pretended to listen to Mr Ashe drone on about Shakespeare's Hamlet.

About half way through the class someone flicked a note on a scrunched up piece of pink paper at him. When he turned around to see who it was, he saw Jacob leaning his head on one hand and biting his full bottom lip. With a sigh, he twisted the paper open and read the twirly hand-writing:

_Dear Edward,_

_Why do you keep running away from me? I haven't done anything wrong, have I? Write back,_

_Jacob xoxo_

He stared at Jacob, hardly able to get over the absurd note. Taking out his own plain lined notebook, he scribbled a reply:

Jacob, I don't know how to say this, but I'm not gay. I can't go out with you.

Edward.

He folded it and threw it at Jake, hitting him in the eye.

"Oww!" Jake screamed.

"Jacob Black ! Don't talk in class!" Shouted Mr Ashe.

Jake scowled as he unfolded the note. Edward watched as his face crumpled. But he wrote back anyway.

Dear Edward,

Can't or won't?


	3. Chapter 3

As the bell rang for the end of class, everyone got their stuff and ran for the door, happy to get out into the cool corridor. Jacob dragged quietly along at the back of the crowd, his head bent over. Edward slowed down to wait for Jake, but Jake just dragged along even slower. "Hey Jacob," Edward called softly. " I'm sorry. I just can't help being straight though, y'know?." He took baby steps along the brightly decorated hallway and kicked a crisp packet away from his feet. 

"Yeah…I know. It's just that…" Jacob stopped and turned to face Edward in the now deserted corridor and sighed. "Look. I just get fed up of being the 'odd one out' sometimes. Nobody else I know feels the way I do. I can't help the way I am either."

Edward nodded and walked on. Jake followed close behind him. 

"C'mon, Jake. We'll be late for Mr Campbell!" Edward shouted suddenly.

And they both sprinted up the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At Lunch_

"Jacob!" Edward shouted to Jake across the lunch hall. Jake swivelled around, almost dropping his tub of pasta, and grinned. He jogged over to where Edward, Jessica and Eric were sitting at one of the cheap blue plastic benches.

"Dude, are you crazy?! Do you _know_ how much that guy fancies you?" Eric whispered sharply in Edwards ear. 

"Yeah!" hissed Jessica with a look on her face that clearly read 'are you thick or what !'

"Hi!" Jacob trilled happily, as though he had just been invited to stay the night with Robert Pattinson.

" Yeah, Jake, sit down a minute, I've got something to tell you!" Edward said in a fake sing-song voice.

"What?" Jake asked, puzzled.

"Well…I _might just_ know someone who _likes_ you…" he mused, trying to get Jake wound up. 

"Ummm, who?" Jacob asked quietly, trying unsuccessfully not to let his excited wonder show through.

"Oh, no one… just …" he leaned in to whisper in Jake's ear, "Mike Newton"

Edward pulled away to see the look on Jacob's face.

_To be continued… lol_

_I know they are very short chapters, but I quite like leaving you all cliff-hangers !!!_

_Updates soon _


	4. Chapter 4

Im sorry if the words are still underlined, I don't know how to fix that.

**Remember**-Your reviews are what make me want to write more often, hence write more chapters!!! Thank you so much!!!

Jacob's POV

As I tried to comprehend what Edward had just whispered to me, I could practically _feel_ the gob-smacked expression cemented onto my face. _Mike Newton... _I mean...not the most _attractive_ guy in school, but... wow. I was shocked but completely honoured that somebody - _any_body wanted me. I swivelled slowly around in the plastic chair and looked through my long hair at Mike, who was sitting over at another table with a few other guys I didn't recognize. He felt me looking at him, glanced back over at me, his eyes sliding to meet Edward's gorgeous green eyes, then back to my brown eyes again. Looking into those eyes, I thought he was thinking about us together...a couple... Little did I know. If I had known...

3rd person

Jacob, instantly feeling sorry for Mike, stood up out of his chair and walked over to Mike's table.

"Uhhh, hey Mike!" Jake mumbled, brushing his hair in front of his face and adjusting his powder-blue scarf.

"Hey…" Mike said, trying in vain to prompt Jacob for his name.

"Jacob." one of the guys called Gavin at the table whispered into Mike's ear.

"Yeah. Jacob. Uhm, listen, do I know you?"

A flicker of hurt and disappointment danced across Jake's face for a second, but he quickly snapped out of it and said, cheerily " Oh, Mike! You don't need to pretend any more! Edward told me! Anyway, the Prom is coming up soon, isn't it? I don't usually do dancing, me, but I sure would if you were to go with me!

That was the last straw for Mike, having already heard of Jacob's alleged gayness, and he grabbed his bag and folder off the table and ran for the door, his mobile falling out of his jeans pocket as he did so. Jake, being ever-helpful, snatched it off the floor and ran after Mike. As everyone watched Jacob Black chasing yet another boy out the door in one of the scenes that were becoming all too common at Forks High, they just shrugged it off as if it was just another day and went back to their cheese burgers and gossip.

After School, Jacob's bedroom

Jake was sitting on his bed under his purple and blue covers surrounded by posters of bands and singers (mostly male). He had ripped all of his photos of Edward off his walls after he rejected him at school that day. Turning the white walkman mobile phone over in his smooth, moisturised hands, Jacob's mind was blank. After running after Mike in the hall, he hadn't been able to catch up with him to give him his phone back.

"I'll give it to him tomorrow." he resolved. "In the mean-time, there's not much point just having it…" He slid it open and was met by a photo of a girl, no more than 17. She had long, curly brown hair and soft, pretty features. Jake recognized her as a girl from the year below "Izzie - something," he mused to himself. "Moved from Phoenix a while ago. Poor dude, Mike…hasn't come out as gay yet. It's a tough time." He was in a nosey mood, so he started to look through Mike's phone. Soon he came to 'M' in the contacts list. "Me…" he thought as he looked for Mike's number under 'Me'. A number came up on the screen and Jake jumped off the bed and rummaged in his drawers for paper and a pen to write down Mike's number. He stopped when he came to an old photo of himself and Edward in the basketball team that he had cut out of an old yearbook. "I must've missed it in the big 'clear out'" he thought, reminiscing about those old days. He put it back gently and blew it a kiss. "Those days are gone now. Goodbye, old me." he whispered to himself as he found paper and wrote down the number. Crouched on the wooden floor, where he was, he began to sob softly.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry I haven't been writing for a while, I literally haven't had any time !!!_

_Thanks for being patient with me!_

_**The next morning**_

_**---------------------------------------**_

'_**Jacob! Someone's at the door!' Jake's dad, Billy called up the stairs.**_

'_**mmmmppphh…' he moaned as he rolled out of his bed. He stumbled down the stairs and opened the door.**_

'_**Umm, hi?' he said, squinting into the early morning sunlight.**_

'_**Yeah, I'm Gavin… I don't know if you remember me, but you met me at lunch yesterday. I just wanted to say that Mike is going out with Bella Swan, so that's why he was so mean to you yesterday. It's O.K, he's really not someone to bother with. Well, bye then, Jake.' He ran his fingers through his soft brown hair and winked at Jacob, then turned and headed back down the path. Jacob stood in the door way in his clothes that he had slept in last night. ' That was weird.' he thought. He went back upstairs to get ready for school.**_

_**In Chemistry**_

_**-------------------------**_

_**Jake walked into class and sat down at his usual table by himself. He looked around, wondering why Angela wasn't sitting beside him, and saw that Mr McAvoy was re-arranging the seating plan for the class, so everyone had changed seats. Jake stood up quikly and made his way out to the front.**_

'_**Umm, Sir? Where should I sit?' he asked quietly. Mr McAvoy was a tall, handsome teacher with dark hair and very brown eyes and practically everybody in the whole school (especially Jacob) loved him.**_

'_**Well, you're a little late, so I don't have a seat ready, but…' he scanned the room looking for an spare seat beside a partner. ' You'll have to sit beside Gavin.' he concluded. Jake walked to Gavin's table and swung his backpack under the bench.**_

'_**Hey, Gavin.' Jacob said politely. Gavin, obviously not aware that someone had just sat next to him, snapped his book shut and lifted his head off his hand. Jacob might have been hallucinating, but, just for a second, he thought he saw**_

_**Gavin Mackie**_

_**Loves **_

_**Jacob Black**_

Scrawled on one of the pages.

**Sorry, another incredibly short one, but I really am lucky I had time to write it!**

**You have my word that my next chapter will be over 1,000 words.**

**Thanks for reading it!**

**--------------------------------------------------**_**Reviews please------------------------------------------------------------**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you all for the reviews, but as for the whole 'class romances' , you'll just have to wait, won't you?!**_

_**You guys are the best :D**_

'Oh, hi Jake. I didn't see you there.' Gavin said, turning a very cute shade of pink.

'Hey, G. So, um, you written anything good there?' asked Jake, looking up to meet Gavin's eyes and staring innocently into them.

'Yeah, um, no, I mean…uh…' Gavin looked away and sighed. He laughed to himself and turned back to the front just as Mr McAvoy finished giving the class instructions for their experiment.

'…So just pair up and off we go!' he cried, waving a bottle of bleach in the air.

'God, he's weird.' Eric mumbled from the table behind them. Jacob caught Mike's eye briefly before Mike looked away and took Bella' hand, obviously saying silently ' I'm not gay and you know it.'

Jake turned around and said to Gavin 'I guess I'm with you, then!'

Later that evening, as Jake was walking home from basketball practise, he saw Mike and Bella standing outside Bella's house. They were talking and laughing together under the light orange glow of a street lamp, and Mike kept finding little breaks in their conversation to lean down and give Bella gentle kisses. Blinking, Jake panicked and hid behind a near-by tree.

'What if they saw me?! I can hardly walk past the love-birds, can I?' he whispered to himself. He stuck his head out from behind the tree, letting some of his long hair fall across him, disguising his face.

'Bella, it's getting a little cold out hear…d'you want to go back inside?' Mike asked softly. Bella nodded, smiling up at Mike, and took his hand. They both went back inside.

'Now what?' Jake asked himself. He couldn't admit it to himself, but he was secretly wondering what they were doing. 'Bella's bedroom is on the ground floor…' he mused. 'what they don't know wont hurt them…' He tip-toed along the pavement and up to Bella's house.

'C'mon, Jake! You can do it! Just think of Mike…' He shivered, and not just because of the cold. He flipped his scarf round his neck, movie-star style, and fiddled with his gloves. Determined to do this, he walked on confidently up the garden path, not caring who saw him. As he passed the living room window, he ducked and crawled past on his hands and knees. Finally at the back of the house, he got up onto his knees and peered in through Bella's bedroom window.

'Oh . My . God .' Mike was sitting naked on Bella's pink bedcovers, staring at himself in her full-length mirror. Goggle-eyed, Jake was also staring at Mike, fighting with himself not to drool on the window-sill. Bella came into the room wearing only a purple bath robe and the choker necklace that Mike had given her last Christmas, and carrying a wooden hairbrush. When she seen Mike on her bed, Bella dropped her hair brush and stared at him (everyone loves to stare at Mike! Ko.)

'Ohmigod, Mike! What do you_ think_ you are _doing_?! Get out,_ now_!' Bella screamed, tore off her necklace and threw it at him, along with his clothes that were lying beside the bed.

' Get the _hell_ out of here! NOW! I told you I didn't want this, not yet!'

Mike grabbed his clothes and walked casually out of the bedroom. 'She's mad…totally mad.' Jake said into the night as he got up and walked away, completely dazed by what he had just seen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Day, At School**

Jacob took the stairs two at a time to get to registration class. He was so anxious about the night before that he could hardly wait to see how the atmosphere in class was today. He barged through the door and took his seat. Lowering his bag and taking off his favourite jacket with the fluffy hood rim, he looked around for Mike or Bella. Mike was in his usual place, but Bella was nowhere to be seen.

' I hope she's ok…I know how it feels to lose a guy you thought respected you' he thought.

Mike had his head down on the desk, and he was very pale.

'Poor guy. Still, it was his own fault though. He brought it on himself.'

A minute later the bell rang for first period and everyone left the class.

'Hey, are you ok?' Gavin asked as he sidled up beside Jacob.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a bit of a shock last night, that's all.' Jake said quietly. He didn't know what it was, but he was beginning to get nervous around Gavin.

'Oh, hon… I mean…are you ok?' Gavin asked, and he sounded equally nervous.

'Yeah, I'm fine…'

'Ok, that's good…umm listen, I just want you to know, darl…oops, umm, it's just, I'm here for you if you need me, that's all.' Gavin whispered, and walked away.

'Ok…' Jake thought.

Just as he began to walk down the corridor again, Jake felt someone grab his shoulder and push him into an empty classroom.

'What the hell do you think you were doing last night?!'

Jacob spun round and saw Bella, red-faced and furious.

'Huh?! Answer me, you pervert!'

Jacob had to fight not to laugh because of the whole insanity of it all. He shuffled back against the peach-coloured wall as Bella (who, Jacob thought looked quite like the incredible hulk in her green jumper) advanced , trapping him.

'Umm…to be completely honest, I don't know.'

That's the worst excuse I've ever heard! Just tell me, asshole, before I strangle you with that stupid gay scarf of yours!'

' Oh honey, you _so _didn't just diss my scarf! Uh-uh, you didn't!' 'Ohmigod this is hilarious! ' Jacob thought.

'Be serious! I'm asking you _why_ you were _spying_ on Mike and I. That's what it is, you know! Spying!'

OK Jake…it's time for a major lie…

_**P.S much as I love getting all your brilliant reviews on how to make the story better, I would also love if you could tell all your other friends on FF so that I get even more reviews, which will make the story better!!**_

_**After all, reviews make the world go round!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AUTHORS NOTICE**_

_I am very pleased to tell you that this story (Meet Gay Jacob) has been nominated for the __**Indies Twific Awards!**_

_I'm also very, very sorry that I haven't been updating this story as often as possible…To be honest, I've been working more on my other stories, but I will definitely be updating as often as I can now that __**I have been nominated**__!_

_Also, I'm going to Benidorm on the 5__th__ of July, so I wont be able to update until I come back on the 12__th__._

_If you liked 'Meet Gay Jacob', then you could do me a __**humungous **__favour and tell everyone you know on Fanfic about this! My story thingy is:_

_Story Name: Meet Gay Jacob_

_Category: Best Crackfic WIP_

_For more info about the Indies, go to _

_.com_

_Thanks, you guys!_

_xoxo_


End file.
